Just The 8 Of Us  for munozangie
by A Weird Production
Summary: watch as a group of friends grow closer together even through doom. p.s. i hope i spelt her tumblr name right
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hall was a boy who to a certain girl was a god. and next to

him was his best friend.

"if you love him so much why dont you just talk to him? i mean you made it

all the way to friends with him so why not get closer?" said Bethany Sun. She

was what most people would say, beautiful. but she didnt think she was and if

she did she didnt flawnt it like most. She had silky blonde hair that fell in

slight waves to her shoulders. her bright blue eyes were flickering their gaze

between her bext friend and her new friends.

"ah! shhhhh! i dont want him to know i like him until i find out if he likes

me! now shh! they are coming this way" Said Dianne Jones. She also was very

pretty. She had smooth looking dark brown hair that was striaght and went to her

belly button. Her green eyes were wide in fear looking between bethany and the

'god' that was now at his locker.

"you know bethany could just make you talk to him you know that right?" said

Gloria Round. she had shiny red hair that was inbetween wavy and striaght that

went to just below her shoulders. her brown eyes were looking into her locker

right next to bethany and dianne. dianne looked over at gloria realizing what

she said was true then looked back at bethany fright in her eyes.

"oh! bethany you wouldnt do that right? oh please tell me you wouldnt do

that!" bethany sighed and glared at gloria.

"only if i thought it would help and if i thought it was nessassary. dont

worry. but if you dont talk to him within 3 days, with you starting the

conversation and not him, then i will have to use my mind control powers on

you." dianne sighed, nodded and looked back at her 'god' before she gasped and

turned to her locker. raising a eyebrow bethany looked in the direction dianne

was before she realized the reason her friend gasped. shrugging she turned to

her locker.

"uh dianne. i was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for a

movie marathon later? oh bethany and gloria you guys can come too"

"is rory coming?"

"and sarah?" the 'gods' friend nodded.

"i'll come!"

"yeah you'll definatly come if a certain someone joins" gasping dianne

smacked bethanys arm. "hey! its true!" dianne blushed and looked down, to

embarrassed to look up.

"uh...who?"

"oh dont worry about it benny!" dianne said looking up at him. ethan looked

at bethany before he got the hint. "we'll be there ethan dont worry. what time?"

her voice was calm and she appeared to be calm but inside she was freaking out.

after telling the girls to meet at his house at around 7, ethan walked away

dragging a frowning benny behind him.

"so why do you think benny looked so upset after what bethany said?"

"i dont know. but i hope it doesnt stay on his perfect face. so will you be

joining me to ethans girls?" dianne stuffed things she would need for the

weekend in her backpack before shutting her locker and looking a bethany, who

nodded, then gloria, who smiled and replied with a 'heck yes!'


	2. Chapter 2

At 5:30pm dianne's house was filled with laughter.

"omg you should totally wear that shirt! haha i bet benny will love it!" bethany giggled as she looked at dianne who was blushing and looking at her shirt. she was wearing a purple(i had to add in my fav color somehow! lawl) t-shirt with the words 'i know your magical but you dont need to use your spells, use your eyes' written in fancy letters.

"uhhh...im not sure..."

"how 'bout this? if you wear that shirt ill wear my 'ninjas are cool but vampire ninjas are cooler' shirt" gloria said holding up the green t-shirt.

"and ill wear my 'you have no mind control, i do' shirt" bethany said holding up a pink t-shirt with a smirk. on all the shirts the letters were colored black. dianne smiled and nodded and fixed her shirt. "well im not shy so im going to change my shirt right here. get ready girls!" gloria squeaked and closed her eyes as bethany tore her shirt off.

"im going to uh, go to the bathroom to change...yeah!" gloria said running into the wall on her way to the bathroom as she still had her eyes covered. once she was in the bathroom, dianne and bethany looked at each other and burst out laughing. "i can hear you guys!" this just made them laugh more.

"i wonder what movie we'll be watching." dianne said as she pulled her hair into a pony tail hoping to make it look less long. 'i think i need to cut it soon' she thought turning to her friend.

"i dunno maybe some geeky movie or something. if benny gets to choose it'll most likely be 'jacuzi time machine' like last time." dianne nodded watching her friend brush her hair back with a black headband. "but a movie is a movie and with movies is popcorn meaning mommas gunna get crunk!" gloria walked out of the bathroom, her hair in pigtails, and gave bethany a funny look.

"your going to get crunk...on popcorn..." bethany nodded and smiled. gloria, still with the look of confusion, looked over at dianne.

"i dont understand her either, and she's my cousin."

"hey! im a very understandable person thank you very much!" the three girls burst out laughing again. "alright alright lets get going. it takes a while to walk to ethans." bethany said grabbing a grey hoodie. nodded both gloria and dianne grabbed their matching hello kitty hoddies.

"lets go!" the three left the house and headed over to ethans. however a flash of clothes and skin made the girls stop just two houses from their destination. bethany looked around but didnt see anyone, and as she was about to continue walking gloria gasped as she looked at the ground. on the ground right where dianne had been, was the purple/white/pink pearl necklace that never left its spot on her neck.

"get to ethans now!" bethany screamed at gloria. they both ran up the stairs of the porch and banged on the door until ethan opened the door. when the door was opened they rushed inside and closed the door.

"uhh hi?"

"whose at the do-oh hey guys you got he-wheres dianne?" benny was the first to notice the missing girl.

"i think a vampire may have kidnapped her..."

"omg she's dead! she's going to die! my best friend in the whole world is de-oh hi rory-dead!" gloria said holding her head. ethan looked at benny whose face was blank. he couldnt tell what was going on in his head, and it slightly scared him.

"it was jessey. i know it was! he sent me a letter. im going to kill him, once and for all." benny ran upstairs and started getting the things needed to defeat the evil vampire. "he sent me a letter, i should have known who he was talking about" he kept mumbling things like that over and over. everyone looked at benny, worried about how he was acting.

"well im in. if its to save my cousin ill do whatever i can."

"same for me. shes like a sister to me."

"im in if gloria is"

"im in if sarah is. plus i like dianne, unlike you other dorks"

"im in cause i want jessey gone and to leave us alone." ethan nodded.

"well it looks like we are all in this together, just the 7 of us-"

"you mean 8"

"but theres only 7 of us here." ethan said confused. there was indeed only 7 of them. there was him, benny, gloria, bethany, sarah, rory, and erica.

"dianne is going to be trying her hardest to help from her spot of being the kidnapped. i would be able to figure out where she was if she didnt lose her necklace. but i should be able to connect to her mind long enough to get a glimse of what she sees in hopes of figuring out where she is."

"okay. then its just the 8 of us" everyone nodded and got into action. they were now on an important mission. save the girl that had stolen bennys heart.


End file.
